Red Vs Blue
by littlemisslibrarian
Summary: ***POLITICS WARNING*** Fluttershy and Applejack have a falling-out after a particularly polarizing election.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wanted to write a story in the style of the show's writing because this election was very polarizing and I've seen friendships be put in danger and even end over politics. I tried my best to be as balanced as possible in this story, but please yell at me if I screwed that up. For the purposes of the story, I had to choose two characters to be on different sides. Can you please keep reviews focused on story, not politics?**

The sun rose on a crisp fall day in Ponyville, streaming through the windows of Fluttershy's tree cottage, which was red-orange and would soon shed its leaves. It reflected off two cups of warm apple cider sitting on the coffee table. The mutter of a radio could be heard from a side table. Applejack sat on the armchair, ears angled toward the sound. Fluttershy was wrapped in blankets on the couch, watching the radio as if she could see the numbers being called out. The votes were coming in.

Fluttershy had boldly marked the box next to Blue on the ballot without a second thought, and Applejack had done the same for Red. Most of the town was in the square, waiting together for the results to come in. Fluttershy, being an empath, knew that such an emotionally charged event would overwhelm her, so she invited calm, reasonable Applejack to listen to the election results with her.

"And the results are all in! The winner is... Red!"

Applejack sat up and cheered, then looked over to see that Fluttershy had retreated further into her blanket.

Fluttershy felt the cold grip of panic, familiar and dreaded, worse now than it ever was. She had faced dragons, cockatrices, gods of chaos, but nothing like this. This was not something she could fight. This was the law. She looked out at Applejack and saw the smug grin on her face. Anger broke through the panic, and she exploded out of the baby blue blanket, planting her front hooves on the side table. The radio crashed to the floor and silence filled the air.

"How could you?!" she shrieked.

The grin disappeared from Applejack's face, replaced with shock. Was Fluttershy expecting her to apologize for her own beliefs?! Should she be curled up on the floor crying right now like her friend?

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Fluttershy," Applejack said, defensiveness edging into her voice. "Voting ain't a crime. I think I made the right choice, and maybe Equestria can get back on its hooves. Maybe ponies will stop cryin' over every little thing and actually get some work done for once."

"You betrayed me! You, the Element of Honesty, voted for a _liar!_ Have you seen the way he talks about mares? He wants to go to war with Yakyakistan! He wants to deport zebras! And you let him _win!_ "

"And _you_ voted for a pony who didn't even say nothin' about what she wanted to do when she was elected! How do you know she wouldn'ta done the same things?!"

Fluttershy saw her animals dart out of view all around the room. She jumped off the couch and advanced on Applejack, eyes burning with tears.

"Get. OUT!"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "You're being silly! Nothin's gonna happen to anypony! The world ain't gonna end just 'cause your candidate lost! I can't believe you of all ponies would fall for this crud!"

Fluttershy bared her teeth. "I thought you were my friend, but you're just a backwards hillbilly," she growled.

Applejack walked out the door. "And I thought you were smart enough to not be roped in by propaganda. Crybaby," she spat as she bucked the door closed, rattling the house and sending dust raining down on Fluttershy.

Applejack ran down the path, out of Fluttershy's yard and onto the road to town. Tears pricked her eyes. _Just the wind,_ she thought. _I'm certainly not upset at losin' a friend who can't see reason._

Fluttershy let the tears fall down her cheeks and drip onto the floor. Sobs of anger and sadness shook her thin frame. Angel crept up to her and put a comforting paw on her foreleg.

As Applejack ran, she passed by Pinkie Pie heading the opposite direction. The confused pink pony turned around and ran after her friend, keeping pace with her.

"What're we running from? Is this a race I wasn't told about?" Then she noticed her friend's tears. "Oh no! You were at Fluttershy's house! Is she okay?"

Applejack skidded to a halt and scuffed the dirt with her hooves, catching her breath before she could speak. "Fluttershy's fine," she said curtly, walking away. She felt drained, though she had run farther and faster before without issue.

"Are you sure? 'Cause _you're_ not. C'mon, help me plan an Election Day afterparty! All the ponies around here are so... so..."

"Riled up?"

"Yes, that sounds about right. You always come up with the most creative words!" Pinkie Pie grinned, then her grin faded when she saw that Applejack was not convinced.

"Turn that frown upside down!" she tried. Her mane started to deflate.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie. I don't need cheerin' up right now. I might help you later... if you don't invite Fluttershy." Applejack walked away, leaving Pinkie Pie to sit on the ground when shock made her legs give out. She shook her mane when she felt it deflating.

"I'm sure Fluttershy can tell me what's going on, and then I can fix it," she said. But despite the cheerful bounce in her voice, she walked to Fluttershy's cottage.

Pinkie Pie knocked on the door. Fluttershy cracked it open, her blue-green eye peeking out. " _What,_ " she snarled. Then her eye widened when she realized who had knocked.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were Applejack coming back to apologize or something.

"Apologize?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow. "I ran into her just-"

"If she sent you with a message, I don't want to hear it." Fluttershy slammed the door in her friend's face. Pinkie Pie could hear sobs through the door. She backed away, then turned and ran back into town.

"Oh, this is bad," she said to herself. "I gotta tell Twilight about this."

Pinkie Pie burst through the double doors of the castle, startling Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Twilight and Rarity were wearing plain but pretty dresses; Twilight wore pink and Rarity wore baby blue. Rainbow Dash was reluctantly wearing a purple pantsuit at Rarity's insistence.

"Something happened between Applejack and Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie shouted, gasping for air from her run. She then promptly collapsed face-first into the floor with a _thwack_.

Twilight took a calming breath and walked up to Pinkie Pie.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to hide her anxiety.

Pinkie Pie picked herself up off the floor, tears streaming down her face in rivers. "I don't know. _Something._ Applejack was running and crying and Fluttershy slammed the door in my face and started crying and everybody's angry and sad and I don't know what to do they didn't want to hear any jokes or help plan a party or even be near each other!" She faceplanted the cold crystal tile of the castle floor again. Twilight helped her friend up and led her to a chair. She paced back and forth.

"I think I know what happened. Everybody was upset about the election, right? There was a lot of arguing. Some ponies even left the party."

Pinkie Pie sniffled agreement. Twilight handed her a tissue and she blew her nose in a loud honk. "I thought a Red and Blue party would be fun. I thought it would make ponies _less_ anxious."

"It's okay, Pinkie. It's not your fault. Emotions were running very high in this election from both sides, otherwise, your party _would_ have diffused the tension. I bet something similar happened at Fluttershy's cottage."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash, who had been listening but stayed silent, stepped forward.

Rarity spoke first. "I don't know if either of them would be in the mood for conversation today. Tomorrow, I'll take Fluttershy to the spa. Maybe I'll be able to talk her down. We're both upset about Blue's defeat. Maybe it would make her feel better to be able to vent."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "And I'll play some buckball with Applejack. She can take her anger out on the ball and then I'll try talking to her about what happened. Politics aren't my thing, so I don't care either way how either of them voted." Rarity glanced with shock at Rainbow Dash, who shrugged noncommittally.

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, both of you."

"Let's change the subject for now and we can talk about this tomorrow. No sense in all of us going bonkers," Rarity suggested.

Twilight and Pinkie brightened up. Pinkie Pie raised a hoof like a school filly in class.

"Ooh, ooh, I have a topic!"

Everypony waited for her to speak. When it was clear that she was waiting to be called on, Rarity rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Okay, Pinkie Pie, what's your suggestion?"

"Let's talk about ice cream! Did you know that they're coming out with hayburger sundaes now in Manehattan?"

Rarity pulled a face. Twilight snorted with laughter. Rainbow Dash looked thoughtful, then nodded with approval.

"I'd eat that," declared the pegasus. Rarity made a disgusted noise.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Rarity knocked on the door of Fluttershy's cottage. The pegasus opened the door at a sluggish pace to reveal that she was wearing bunny slippers and had dark circles around her eyes. She blinked in the mid-morning light. Actual rats had made their nest in her mane. They ducked out of view when Rarity glanced at them. She suppressed a shudder.

"Get out of those slippers and do something about that mane. You're going to the spa with me. It's non-negotiable. And... I can see that you need it." She gestured to Fluttershy's mess of a mane, then to the rest of her.

"Fine. If you think it will help," she said. "You can wait on the couch while I get ready." Her voice was slow and raspy as if she had just woke up. Tears matted the fur on her face. She let Rarity in. "Did Pinkie Pie tell you?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes. She's worried about you. We all are. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"What do _you_ think?"

Rarity flinched. "Hey, I'm on _your_ side. I don't like the results either."

This seemed to calm Fluttershy down. She let down her guard and almost smiled as she plodded to the bathroom. "Maybe a spa day is all I need." She looked up at her hair. "Shoo, rats! I can't take you to the spa! I thought you learned that last time!" She shook her head and the rats dispersed.

Rarity sighed and sank into the couch. She was tired just looking at her friend.

Rainbow Dash flew over Sweet Apple Acres, searching for Applejack. A tree among the many in the orchard shook as if it was going to fall.

"That's gotta be her," Rainbow Dash said to herself. She tucked her wings against her sides and let herself freefall for a second before flaring her wings out again and landing softly on the grass. She trotted among the trees until she reached Applejack. The earth pony was bucking the same tree over and over, though all the apples had been collected from it. Her eyes were narrowed in frustration and sweat poured down her brow.

"Whoa, chill out! What did that tree ever do to you?" Rainbow Dash called out. Applejack stopped bucking and looked up. She wheezed with exhaustion. When she caught her breath, she said hello to her friend.

"Sorry ya had to see that," she said with a sheepish grin. "What ya need me for?"

"I don't _need_ you for anything. I just figured it's a nice day so maybe we could play some buckball. I know we don't have a full team, but we could still kick the ball into the bucket. If you haven't worn yourself out beating up that tree."

"Sure. I just need to finish this row and take a drink break." Applejack dragged the basket under the next tree and bucked it more methodically this time, dislodging the apples. They fell into the basket, and she moved on to the next row.

"Need help with that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I could shake the apples out of the trees."

"That would be mighty kind of you," Applejack said. She pushed the basket under the next tree and Rainbow Dash flew in among the branches, flapping her wings hard so that the branches shook in the disturbed air.

Fluttershy stepped out of the bathroom with a combed, but still frizzy mane that smelled somewhat like rats. She stepped out of her bunny slippers. She had splashed cold water in her face, which somewhat diminished the black circles around her eyes.

"Okay, let's go," she said with a smile. Rarity was relieved to hear more alertness in her friend's voice. Together the two friends walked out the door and headed to the spa.

Once there, Rarity suggested a facial. "Stress is bad for the complexion. We need to make sure we stop any skin problems in their tracks," she added. Fluttershy nodded agreement and punctuated it with a yawn.

The two talked as much as they could through a rapidly drying face mask of green avocado goop.

"I just can't believe ponies actually voted for that tyrant," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, I know. Just look at him. One look and you can tell he doesn't care about his own appearance, much less other ponies! I have more style in the tip of my nose!"

Fluttershy started to smile, which cracked the face mask, so she blew more air out of her nose than usual instead.

"I'm worried about Zecora," Fluttershy confessed. "Do you think he'll really deport her?"

"I sure hope not, she's a legal Equestrian citizen! I'm sure she wouldn't let that happen. She lives in the Everfree Forest, after all. She's resourceful. And she has friends to help her."

"The poor animals in the forests. He's going to destroy their homes and build factories everywhere!"

"I highly doubt you'd just sit by and let that happen. Knowing you, every animal in Equestria will find its way to your cottage if you don't stop the bulldozers in their tracks first! And you won't be alone either. Even though an awful pony was elected, there are still plenty of good ponies all around you who are willing to help."

Fluttershy nodded. "I guess sitting around worrying won't help anything. If I managed to tame a god of chaos, I can help stop whatever injustice Red tries to do."

"See? Everything's going to be fine. You'll survive the few years he's in charge. We all will. Together. Equestria's gone through far worse."

The two mares washed the face masks off and moved on to the sauna. Fluttershy coughed on the thick steam when she walked in.

"I guess I was overthinking again. I'm sorry. I thought I was getting better at not doing that, but this election just... got to me."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize! I've been your friend for ages! I've seen you at your worst, you've seen me at my worst, that's just how friendship is."

Fluttershy smiled a genuine smile. She embraced Rarity and the unicorn returned the hug. When they broke apart and prepared to leave the sauna, Rarity winked. "Hey, I bet the spa ponies have seen _far_ worse messes than us!"

The two mares laughed as they exited the spa, thanking the spa ponies for another excellent job. It was an unusually warm fall day, with only a few puffy clouds in the sky.

Fluttershy's smile dimmed and she hung her head. "I guess Applejack and I were _both_ at our worst yesterday. She said some really mean things, but so did I. I'm supposed to be the element of kindness, but I didn't show it then."

"Nopony's perfect, not even an element bearer. But the fact that you recognize your mistake means a lot."

Fluttershy raised her head, determination replacing the sadness in her eyes. "Where's Applejack?"

Rainbow Dash was thrown backward with the force of the ball flying into the basket she held with her front hooves. She threw the ball back at Applejack, who caught it with her tail.

"Nice buck!" the pegasus called out as she headed toward center field. Applejack smiled.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Don't get too cocky. I bet I could buck it higher!

Applejack snorted. "Doubt it."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes with a grin. "It's on!"

Applejack threw the ball to Rainbow Dash and picked up the bucket. Rainbow Dash bucked it with all her might. Applejack backed up as the ball sailed up, disappearing into the blue sky. After a second, it crashed into the bucket with a wooden clatter.

"Okay, you win this round by a landslide," Applejack conceded. "It's nice to be out here buckin' a ball around rather than in town where everypony's cryin'."

"Not everypony. Probably. I don't know. It's really quiet today. Maybe they're all tired."

Applejack snorted. "Actin' like somepony died. It's just an election!"

"You wanna talk about it, then? I figure you're the type to vote for him, after all. I'm sure you're excited."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?

"Nothing bad, I swear! I don't really care for the guy, but I don't really care for Blue either. It just seems like a lot of the things Red said in speeches are things I've heard you talk about."

Applejack nodded. "You got that right! Maybe now that he's in charge, the farm will be better off." She smiled as she thought about what a better future for the farm would look like. A new plow that Big Mac would have an easier time pulling, hip surgery for Granny, a proper treehouse for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "I know talk about the economy is boring to you, but this here farm is my livelihood so I need to pay attention to this stuff."

"That I can understand. I don't know much about taxes and stuff, but I do know that you've been having a hard time making ends meet."

"I manage to make ends meet just fine!" Applejack flicked her tail and Rainbow Dash heard a defensive edge in her tone.

"Oh, that came out wrong. I didn't mean anything by it."

Applejack smiled. "I know. Sometimes you say things before you think them through." Then her smile faded. "I guess even I do that sometimes. Like... yesterday. Fluttershy said some nasty things to me, but it's not like I was any better. I hope she can forgive me for being such a horseapple."

"Fluttershy could find the good in a rabid timber wolf. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Thanks for that. Have you seen her around lately?"

"No, but I have an idea of where she might be."


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy raced to the farm with Rarity trailing behind, surprised at her friend's speed. The two skidded to a halt when they saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash heading toward them, in the direction of Ponyville. They, too, stopped in their tracks.

"I'm so sorry," said both Fluttershy and Applejack simultaneously.

"Fluttershy, I shoulda known better. You have every right to be worried about the future. That's not stupid and I shouldn'ta said it was. I shoulda tried harder to see things from your point of view." Tears brimmed in Applejack's eyes, which made Fluttershy choke out a sob.

"Applejack, I'm sorry I let my worries make me forget what makes us friends in the first place. That was very selfish of me. I should've realized that even though we see things differently, that doesn't make you evil."

"Apology accepted," Applejack said, though anger still burned in her chest. "But I'm still hurt that you called me a hillbilly. That was over the line."

Fluttershy felt a familiar sick feeling in her stomach. "I could say the same about you calling me a... a crybaby. You know that's what the bullies used to call me in flight school."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at each other in horror. Was this the end of the Elements?

Fluttershy sighed and turned away. "I do really regret calling you that, but I still did and that was awful. You have every right to be mad and I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again."

Applejack walked up to her. "I could never stay mad at you. I'm amazed you wanted to apologize at all after I acted just like those good for nothing bullies. That makes _me_ a good for nothing bully. Definitely not a good friend."

Fluttershy half-smiled and turned to look at Applejack. "Well, nopony's perfect."

"What we did was not okay, and it will never be okay. Regrettin' it doesn't change the fact that it happened."

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Rarity and Rainbow Dash stepped forward, ready to separate the two ponies.

"We both know we did wrong, and that's important. I would like to be able to see my other friends without having to worry about fighting with you."

"I want to be your friend. I don't just want to tolerate you. I think you are very smart. But you're smart in your own way, and I was too dumb to see that."

"And I think you are a very kind pony, but you show your kindness in a different way, and I was too caught up in my own problems to see that. I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course."

The two hugged, while Rarity and Rainbow Dash sighed with relief.

Applejack and Fluttershy broke away. Applejack straightened her hat. "Let's put this behind us. Maybe we could all meet up with Twilight and Pinkie Pie and do something together."

Fluttershy nodded. "Maybe we could all read in the library."

"Sounds like a plan," Applejack agreed.

"I'm cool with that," said Rainbow Dash. "Let's collect the other two."

The four ponies trotted along the road toward Ponyville. They met Pinkie Pie in Sugarcube Corner and greeted Twilight at her castle. She led them through the mazelike hallways to the library. As the ponies curled up on various couches, pillows, and chairs with their choice of literature, Twilight selected a well-worn volume of mythology from the shelves. Before settling down to read, she looked around at her friends. Rainbow Dash was nose-to-page with the new Daring Do book. Applejack was reading The Legend of Raven Hood. Rarity was poring over vintage clothing designs. Fluttershy had chosen Lord of the Horseshoe. Pinkie Pie was admiring the illustrations in My Little Penguin. Before reading, Twilight thanked the stars that all of her friends were here with her.

"So what did you all learn today," she asked out of habit.

Applejack and Fluttershy looked up from their books, glanced at each other, and nodded.

"We learned that we don't have to agree on somethin' to be friends," said Applejack.

"And that when we do disagree, even on something that is important to us, we should try to see things from both sides before we jump to conclusions."

Pinkie Pie grinned, tears of joy brimming in her eyes. "I'm just glad we can all agree on one thing: those new ice cream flavors are getting _out of control!_ "

Everypony shared a laugh. It was unanimous.


End file.
